Unfaithful light
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: Naruto's dead. Everybody that cares for Naruto is devasted but Konoha might be devasted the most because Kyuubi is here and she's pissed. Hiatus. Still thinking about discontinuing this one.


Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto at all. I wish though. (Sobs)

------

To say that October 12 was a good day you be stupid and very impassive to the background. It was a very dark day. Rain poured from the skies like the heavens were crying but how couldn't it not. The world just lost the greatest hero of all time.

Yes. I talking about Konoha's number 1 surprising ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. How did he die, well... let just say he met a 'old friend'.

Naruto was with Jiraiya, going to head straight to Konoha. How it first started was when Naruto had to deal with Kabuto and 30 other ninjas with Jiraiya knock out. It turns out some very sly person slipped a drug into Jiraiya's drink. That resulted in Jiraiya's K.O.'ed state. Naruto fend off all 31 ninjas and killing them in the process but who would have know Sasuke was coming too.

Orochimaru's plan was to use Kabuto and the 30 other ninjas as decoys to let Sasuke in for the kill. Sasuke, unfortunately successed in his mission by blow a Chidori in Naruto's heart. Sasuke would have the last stage of Sharingan if Jiraiya didn't kill him. Jiraiya, enraged that he lost another of his students struck Sasuke with a Rasengan through his throat.

Jiraiya hoped he could save Naruto well... that didn't work.

First, being still groggy of the drug in his drink, he didn't travel fast. Before he even got into the gate, Naruto was long gone.

--------

The furenal of Naruto Uzumaki was very bleek. Only the people who knew and cared about Naruto came.

Everybody looked very shocked and depressed. How could Naruto die? He was supposed to be invincible.He rivaled against Sasuke, Gaara, Lee and Neji. He was going to be next hokage, damnit!

Naruto put hope in a lot of people. He was their little light. Their shining light, full of faith and hope. He was the _true_ innocent there.He was too good, too happy, too forgiving. He was the angel.Their messiah but now... he was dead.

Neji actually believed Naruto would change the ways of the Hyuuga clan. That he would help stop and destroyed the cursed seal of his family and help save those poor people, including him, from the Branch family cursed seal but now the blond kid of faith was sleeping the big sleep. Naruto changed his ways of blaming everything on fate and showed him that fate can be indeed changed but now that Naruto was dead, what will he and _everybody _do?

Naruto was very important in many people's heart even if the group was basically a smudge to Konoha's population and almost everybody hate the fox boy.

Sakura, when first heard about Naruto coming back to village was happy and nervous. Over the past years, she found deep feelings for the fox boy. She found the error of her ways and how she always payed attention to Sasuke. She felt like an idiot and a bitch. A major bitch. A failed way to gain popularilty by faking her feelings for Sasuke and denying her true feelings. She felt herself melt over Naruto.

His strength, his struggle.

Whatever Naruto did oftenly amazed her. First, he defeat Haku and then Kiba,Neji,and Gaara. Then he defeated Sasuke and brought him back, bleeding through his chest as a big hole, the size of a volleyball, was placed right there and what did Sakura do? She hit, screamed, and cursed him. She only cared about that _bastard. _But now she regret this more. If only if she payed more attention to Naruto. If only she didn't deny her feelings for Naruto. If only but now it was too late. Silver tears slipped down her eyes like a waterfall with fresh new water.

Hinata cried her little eyes out when she heard of Naruto's unexpected death. He was her idol and secret crush and he died. She, like most, blamed herself for Naruto's death. She didn't show Naruto she cared, or she loved him, just hiding in his shadow, hoping he would be interested in her. Everybody had different reactions to Naruto's death. Tsunade cried also that her little brother died and seeked comfort in Jiraiya's warm arms. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino cryed because they lost their best friend. Kakashi cried for failing again another precious person. The other either sheded a tear or looked sadly at the casket of the blond hero as he layed there movelessly, and rest peacefully.

Naruto was gone.Gone for good and there was not at thing anybody could do about it. Not Sakura, not Tsunade, not Hinata,not Kyuubi, not anybody but that was a little untrue. As they all walked out the graveyard, they for got to close the casket! Naruto smirked as he had his eyes closed still.

He then opened his eyes but they weren't that beautiful blue that held innocentness. No. It was very familiar blood red, slitted eyes that held bloodlust. We all know who was this.

Kyuubi.

--------

End of part 1


End file.
